Goosebumps: Night of Scares
Goosebumps Night of Scares is a mobile and mobile VR action-adventure game developed and published by Cosmic Forces with external development by Free Range Games. It serves as a tie in to the Goosebumps film from Sony Pictures. The game plays in a first person perspective where the player must explore R.L. Stine's haunted house in search for clues while hiding from monsters. The game features Jack Black reprising his role as R.L. Stine and Slappy the Dummy. Story You play as a character named Twist, who seems to have ended up in R.L. Stine's house one night. You come across R.L. Stine who has been turned into a typewriter and instructs you to help capture Slappy the Dummy after he somehow escaped from his book, Night of the Living Dummy. Twist then goes around the house collecting the pages from Slappy's book so he can capture Slappy and end the night of darkness. Monsters and Enemies *Slappy the Dummy: First seen in Chapter 1, After the player finds all the pages, you need to find Slappy and capture him in the book. In later chapters, Slappy can chase after the player and kill the player as well. * Will Blake: First seen in Chapter 3, He is a very fast enemy and very hard to find a hiding spot when he starts coming. In chapter 4, Will can only come when Fifi starts barking. The player can tell when he's coming because he barks. * Graveyard Ghouls: First seen in Chapter 1, The basic enemy in the game, they're very slow and not too smart, so it's easy to outrun them. Their shrieks and moans are very disturbing but that's how the player knows they're coming. (Only one female ghoul appears) * Annihilator 3000: First seen in Chapter 2, An enemy that shines it's red beam around the room it's in, being either the Living Room, Kitchen, and the Den. If the player gets caught in the red beam, the enemy will kill the player. This enemy only appears in Chapter 2. * Murder the Clown: First seen in Chapter 3, An enemy that can hide in certain areas and can chase after the player. If you hide in an area, and he is right next to the player, he will kill the player, so the player needs to make sure to be careful around him. He makes a honking sound. * Lawn Gnomes: First seen in Chapter 1, There are 3 different types of Lawn Gnomes; Yellow Lawn Gnomes that can turn off the lights, Blue Lawn Gnomes that can steal pages, and Red Lawn Gnomes that can kill the player. They are the only enemies that the player can kill by tapping them to break them. * Fifi the Vampire Poodle: First seen in Chapter 4, This enemy will start barking at the player if standing in one place too long, attracting Will Blake to come find the player. If the player shuts the door in her face, she will go away. Pages Main Game Chapter 1: The player finds the first page by the fireplace in the study, and the other two pages in the Bedrooms upstairs. In the bedroom on the left of the hallway, a blue Lawn Gnome is stealing a page, so you have to smash him to get it. The last page is in the room on the far right of the hallway, under the bed. Chapter 2: The 3 pages upstairs are in the same places as in Chapter 1 with the exception of the page in the bedroom on the left, which is now in the storage room. Downstairs, the first page is one the table in the living room. The second page is under the dining table in the dining room. The last page is on the top shelf cabinets near the stove in the Kitchen. Chapter 3: The pages from Chapter 2 are in the same places, with the addition of the 7th page in the attic, which is being carried by a blue Lawn Gnome. Chapter 4: The pages from Chapter 3 are in the same places, with the addition of the 8th page in the basement, being carried by a blue Lawn Gnome. Easter Eggs *Whenever a new monster is introduced, their burnt books are usually in a room. By holding on it, Stine will announce the title, and usually give a hint on how to avoid the monster. *Various artwork from the original Goosebumps books are depicted on picture frames throughout the house. *When the player enters the basement in Chapter 4, the player can find the Cuckoo Clock of Doom. By tapping it, it will respawn all of the lawn gnomes that were in the basement. *If the green circle that helps you move from place to place appears to be yellow that could mean there is something/someone in the room the player is about to enter do for a safer game play wait and do not wait by the door because then it will exit the room while the player is there so the players best bet is to go and hide. Ending In Chapter 4, Twist finds the Clock from The Cuckoo Clock of Doom in the basement, which apparently Slappy has been using to repeat the day over and over so he could avoid being trapped in the book, which is why he won't stay in the book every time you trap him. After you complete Chapter 4, Slappy starts to mock Twist and Stine, when suddenly he starts to transform into a Coffin, and then into a log. Stine reveals that Slappy, having not read the book, didn't know that the clock also makes you age backwards, meaning that Slappy is stopped forever. Stine then immortalizes the story in his new book, titled "The Night of Scares". Bonus Challenge This chapter is unlocked after completing Chapter 4 of the main game. The player needs to go around the study looking for 7 pages, while avoiding Slappy and the red Lawn Gnomes. Slappy is very slow moving and usually takes him a while to find the player. After the player breaks the red lawn gnomes, they don't respawn, so the player will want to destroy them as soon as possible. The pages are scattered throughout the study. Some are very obvious to find like the page behind the boxes and on top of the fireplace, but the other 5 pages are behind books on the different bookshelves. When the player collects the last page, the player needs to make sure at least one light is on, otherwise Slappy will run at the player and kill the player. Also make sure no yellow Lawn Gnomes are near the light the player turned on, otherwise they will turn off the light. Gallery Goosebumps.night .of .scares.game .jpg|Slappy the Dummy JBlackDen 72.jpg|R.L Stine's Study Wolf2 72.jpg|Will Blake's Jumpscare Walkthrough Goosebumps Night of Scares 1 - CHAPTERS 1-3 Sponsored-0 Goosebumps Night of Scares 2 - CHAPTER 4 (ENDING)-0 Trivia * The main focus of the game is explore around a small environment for a number of nights while running and hiding from the monsters. Being seen by and caught by one will trigger a jump-scare, somewhat similar mechanics to Five Nights at Freddy's. * Slappy's quote, " Heeeere's Slappy!" is a reference to The Shining. * The ending reveals Slappy's backstory. When he is seen aging backwards thank's to the Cuckoo Clock's powers, he turns into a coffin, then into a log. Slappy himself was carved out of wood from a coffin by an evil sorcerer, and that coffin was carved beforehand from a log. Critical Reception The game was received fairly positively. It won Editor's Choice Award for "Best New Game" according to the iTunes app store, and has a rating of 4 stars on iTunes and Google Play. Also See * Goosebumps: The Game Category:Video games Category:Monsters Category:Slappy Category:Lawn Gnomes Category:Werewolves Category:Zombies Category:Magic